trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Branch/@comment-26567915-20180828214311/@comment-53539-20191229203424
Angel Emfrbl Yeah, they’re probably just made to fill in the time and keep us interested in the Trolls until the sequel. ---- Yep, but at the same time, its good to watch them and just enjoy the ride. There have been some good stories like "Gem Day". ---- Look, as much as I love the Trolls fandom, I really wanted to like the Netflix series, and what I wanted the most was to see Branch become a better person than he was in the movie, and to see people understand him as for why he does what he does, and for him to be loved more. But nope. Instead what this show gave me in the beginning, I was MASSIVELY disappointed. Branch had hardly changed at all, the characters still treated him like crap, they don’t care, they brought back a character I hated, and introduced new villains I absolutely despised in the third and fourth season. I didn’t really like the show or Poppy, or any of the Snack Pack until up to the fifth season and above, then I started liking it a little more. Yeah, I only started to enjoy it in seasons 5 and forward. But I just couldn’t get over that disappointment from the first four seasons. I love Branch so much and I defended and supported him all I could as if he was my baby (even though he isn’t), and seeing all this happen felt like a slap in the face. Like, it was like my feelings from the opening scene of Terminator: Dark Fate (and that movie got what it deserved). A slap in the face to a fan who loved the franchise. ---- The Snack Pack do respect him even in earlier seasons, but it takes a lot of time for things to creep forward. The main problem is Branch is so far different to other Trolls that its hard for them to relate. He does things no other Troll in the village does and they don't know why. For example, Guy Diamond sees him as a constant source of curiosity for example, and while Guy mocks him he admits in one episode its for a reason because Branch truly interests him. It takes until Season 5 because thats when they start getting settled into his presence I guess, for example in season 1 they didn't invite him to have fun with them because in Trolls if you recall he didn't want to interact with them at all. In addition we've got the writing staff having to "learn" what makes each character a character and so fourth. It usually takes a animation team at least a season to get into their characters plots and so fourth. Likewise they have to learn what they can and can't do with these plots. World Tour likely begun production quite early on in the series life and thus with the existence of a second movie came more instructions to the animators of the Netflix series what they can't do in regards to Movie 2 as well as movie 1. I agree there is a LOT more enjoyable episodes later on, but this is because it seems later on the team are being allowed more freedom of story arcs. Typically, a lot of Dreamworks animations as they progress on and near the release of the second movie get minor instructions on how to adjust characters to fit in with the upcoming movie, which I believe is definitely happening with Branch right now. ---- Then, when I saw the rest of the seasons things were going better, with more Broppy in it and so and so, and I still thought the actual love was being saved for the sequel, and while the first official trailer didn’t seem to deliver on that (and I also hated that they were giving Branch so much physical and mental abuse in that trailer. It made me mad), the second official trailer sure did. But, now the only thing that matters now is seeing what happens in any future seasons if there are any, and seeing what happens in the sequel when it comes out. I hope I see Broppy there. ---- Its kinda annoying that the NEtflix series has to keep things neutral. I read "Poppy and the Parade Problem/Biggie and the Big Mix-Up" which I bought to write up for the wiki. The stories have very different approaches to Branch. The first is like the Netflix series, there are some definite set up moments for Poppy and Branch. Meaning even the writers of the book series are aware of the situation between the two and that they are being set up as a pair but their not allowed to move it past neutral. It was "Keep Branch distant but supportive of Poppy". Biggie's story though... Bit of a let down, its portrayal of Branch is disappointing, the writer went with "Grouchy Branch" and it was disappointing. It has Branch being the reason for the entire story being set off in motion and then the writer remembers the movie. He does things that are bad and then throws in "Branch remembered Poppy telling him to be positive" afterwards. So the good thing is... The Netflix series hasn't down the worst portrayal of Branch yet. If season 9 drops, it will around Feb/March time 2020. Their coming about ever 3 or 4 months. The series has seen decent success so hopefully will continue. Its entered syndication as its being shown here in the UK on Pop TV. This is good news as it means the series is now making money. Not many of Dreamworks animated spin off series have entered TV viewing. Its been going far longer then most Dreamworks spin off animations and thats worrying, but it is getting a lot of episodes compared to many of them.